Beautiful, Cruel World
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Amanda and Finn Balor were hoping to make amends with Yukie after when she'd dissapeared. But they were in for two shocking surprises which could change everything. (AU to Red Swan! Amanda and Liam Balor belongs to xXBalorBabeXx!)


_**A/N: I started typing this story, because I was bored. So, enjoy part one to this!**_

* * *

Amanda and Finn Balor were having a better life as they were settling into married life and even introducing their first born son, Liam Christopher Balor who is also known as the Demon Prince.

But somehow, everything has changed when their only and trusting friend, Yukie Shirabuki gave up on everything. Her job, her life in the ring as a second generation as Tajiri's daughter and even her friends for a different life to show that she will change

In the beginning, it all happened to her when Yukie felt more depressed and most likely showed anger when Amanda and Finn were finally getting their wish to have a child of their own. But in Yukie's heart, she won't be able to have that feeling anymore since 9 years ago, she was once pregnant with her son and had a miscarriage, thanks to her so called father, Hiro.

Amanda thought back as the last memory of Yukie was back in November when the teal haired woman was causing more stress to her until the women's locker room came out to defend, along with Finn and the Riott Squad.

" _That so called sidekick of Balor Club acts like an immature child." Nia responded_

" _Yeah, who does she think she is? Amanda and Finn's boss? It's their decision to have a child, not her." Sasha repiled._

" _If she's doing this to get attention, she's wrong. She shouldn't harm an innocent baby." Bayley responded._

" _I hope she grows the fuck up since she's leaving WWE. No one will remember her for the way she's been causing stress to Mandy." Alexa repiled, as Yukie walked out of her locker room with her things with tears running down her face, before looking back at the group, protecting Amanda._

" _I'll grow up! And… I'll show you all… You'll see!" Yukie retorted through her tears, before running off with her bags..._

Those last words were echoing through her mind as she had her hazel eyes closed as Amanda was trying her best not to cry in front of her husband and 9 month old son.

Now it's been a whole year now, since Yukie disappeared and never said anything to the whole world about her life today, and now Amanda started to get worried after suffering a nightmare about losing the real Yukie to a monster look alike.

It only taken one phone call as Yukie's mother, Sumire was shock to hear them saying that they were worried about Yukie since she decided to go down her own path.

But Sumire finally told everything.

The mother told her that she was living a normal life, as she was now working a local hospital while supporting herself… but Sumire didn't explain much after telling them that she was more exhausted from working the graveyard shift and even something else that she couldn't explain over the phone.

So, after telling them the address to where Yukie lives today, they headed over there as they brought Liam with them.

"Babe… sometimes I'm worried about Yukie. I understand that she lost her own baby, but she didn't have to take it out on us." Amanda managed to whispered as Finn held her hand while he was driving his silver Altima.

"She was still grieving the loss of her child. We didn't mean to intentionally hurt her. We've been wanting a child for so long and now we have a beautiful 9 month old son, already happy and healthy today." Finn explained as he was following the directions on his IPhone X to Yukie's new home.

"I hope she's okay. She really did want to show everyone that she was going to change, but… I just hope she's not angry at us. Her mother says that she's been okay, just not showing her face to the world anymore." Amanda stated, while looking at her husband, before Finn turned left into a neighborhood townhouse area and slow his Altima down in a low speed of 20 miles.

"If she really did grew up, we're probably going to say 'What have you done with our Yukie?'." Finn responded before he and Amanda laughed until they noticed a black 2013 Kia Soul parked in a driveway which faced the garage. "And here's her place." He announced, before parking his Altima on the side of the road where Yukie's home was.

Slightly deflated pink and white balloons were tied around a white mailbox as Amanda was the first to noticed, and thought that Yukie had a party earlier.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Darlin'?" Finn questioned, as Amanda was looking at the townhouse to her right, before looking at her husband.

"I'm sure. The restraining order is out of the way now, and this is our chance to make things up again." Amanda answered, before they kissed.

Getting out of the Altima, Amanda went into the back seats to unbuckled Liam out of his blue and black car seat before following Finn to the front door.

As they stood in front of the door, they can see old newspapers from a few days ago that weren't picked up by Yukie. Finn ranged the doorbell, before knocking a few times while they waited for Yukie to answer the door.

But after 10 seconds, they didn't hear movement from inside of the house or a voice.

"Yukie?" Finn called out, before Amanda passed Liam to him and headed towards the front window as she can see the living room and kitchen area of the townhouse.

"Yukie? Are you home?" Amanda called out while looking through the front window, hoping to see the 5'5" woman walking towards the front door or maybe hiding away from the two.

Hearing the sound of metal, Finn found a key underneath the mat as he inserted the key into the lock, before turning it until he open the door with one hand.

As the three looked inside of the townhouse, they can smell the autumn scent of pumpkin spice when Yukie had a plug in air freshener into the wall. Without looking, Finn knock over a few of Yukie's shoes that were close to the door, while Liam was gripping onto his black winter coat as he was close to losing his grip around his son's small body.

"Sorry, buddy." Finn responded, using his right foot to push a few of Yukie's shoes out of the way, before he closed the door to the townhouse once he and Amanda were inside.

"Here, I'll hold him." Amanda repiled, before Finn gave Liam to her.

So, far, it was somehow quiet inside as they looked around for the teal haired woman.

"Anybody home?" Finn called out, before he walked into the kitchen to see dirty dishes on one side of the sink, and empty Styrofoam cups of Maruchan chicken flavored ramen noodles. "Little sis, are you here?" He called out once more, before looking out from the kitchen window, hoping to find her in the backyard.

 _Blizzard_ by Daichi Miura was heard from the living room as Amanda was looking through the couch cushions until she found Yukie's Samsung Galaxy S10. On Yukie's phone, she had over 20 missed calls and 10 text messages from work, Yukie's mother, Sumire, Tajiri and even a woman named Historia Li.

 _"Where are you? Call me. Did something happen to you and Sarada?"_ Amanda read a few text messages, and the last one made hee confused. "Who's Sarada?" She questioned as she look back at her husband.

"Darlin', do you hear something?" Finn questioned as he was looking up at the ceiling which made Liam and Amanda confused.

"I don't hear anything." Amanda answered, before placing Yukie's phone on the coffee table.

"I swear I'm not going deaf here, love. I think she's hiding upstairs." Finn responded, before Amanda placed Liam into his arms.

"Here, you stay with Daddy, okay?" She stated, as she gave Liam to her husband before placing a kiss on top of his head.

Heading upstairs, Amanda stayed quiet as she climbed up the stairs while looking at the top of the stairs, hoping to hear footsteps on the second floor.

"Do you hear that now?" Finn questioned, after when Amanda stood on top of the stairs until… her eyes widen in surprise to hear a fainted wailing cries of a baby.

Finding out which room the baby is in, Amanda open the door to see a beautiful light pink and green nursery which is fit for a baby girl. The cries were coming from the crib as Amanda walked towards it to see a baby girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red headband and white and black allover dog print bodysuit while looking up at her with crocodile tears running down her face.

"Babe, come here." Amanda called out, before she slowly lifted up the baby girl into her arm until she found out that she had a dirty diaper, and decided to change her.

Finn finally came up the stairs to see Amanda at the changing table, before he and Liam saw the little baby looking up at then, while sniffing quietly.

"Baby." Liam responded happily.

"Yes, its Auntie Yukie's baby, little man." Amanda responded after strapping on a fresh new diaper on the baby's body. "But the question is… where's Yukie?" She questioned her husband, before the baby girl started crying loudly once again.

"Here, let me, Darlin'. Try and find her, she might be asleep in her room." Finn suggested, before placing Liam down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the nursery.

Amanda nodded, before giving the crying baby girl to Finn as he was calming her down until she stopped crying after when she left the room. Entering the main bedroom of the townhouse, Amanda cam see that a bedside table lamp was illuminating the whole bedroom, until she noticed Yukie sleeping on the desk with her head down and using her arms as pillows.

"Yukie? Wake up, Sis." Amanda called out quietly, while slightly shaking her right shoulder, before she felt her frozen skin and her body fallen towards her right as Yukie landed on the floor. "Oh my God! Babe!" She exclaimed in shock with her hazel eyes widen, before Finn came in as he left both of the babies in the nursery.

"What's wrong?" Finn questioned, as she saw Amanda doing CPR on Yukie's lifeless body.

"Come on, Yukie. No, don't leave us. Think about your daughter!" Amanda responded, as she was in denial while continuing chest compressions.

Tears were running down of their eyes, as Finn watched Amanda trying to bring Yukie back to life, but after five minutes… she gave up as her hands and arms hurting, repeating the chest compression.

"Don't leave us… Please…" Amanda pleaded through her tears as she held Yukie's cold face into the palm of her hands. "Yukie, no. Don't leave us." She cried quietly, before Finn pulled Amanda into his arms, letting her cry quietly into his chest.

This will be one day that these two will never forget.


End file.
